Love Can Never Change
by ScarlettRibbon091
Summary: Starfire and Robin have been togtether for a month. But what happens when their relationship is on the line between a crazed criminal and an upsessed girl? Sequel to my other story,"True Love, Never Dies".
1. Chapter 1: Life So Far

**Auothers Note: Hi ppl! It's me again! I'm back with a sequel from my first story True Love, Never Dies! whoop whoop! Hope you enjoy. Don't worry this chappie is longer than the last one.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Life So Far**

"HA! I Got you now!" Cyborg yelled from over the sound effects of his GameStation.

"Not so fast!" Robin screamed as he pressed the buttons on his control rapidly. On the screen, it showed red car bumping into a blue car. Then leaving the care to crash and explode, leaving Robin for the win.

"HA! I WIN! IN YOUR FACE!" Robin screamed as he threw down his control in victory.

Cyborg stared in at the screen in shock. "SAY WHAT? Don't tell me I lost to a little spiky haired freak!"

Robin chuckled. "Well I'm just unbeatable." he replied grinning. Cyborg was about to reply when Starfire and Raven walked in. Starfire was smiling happily and Raven looked as moody as ever.

"Oh, thank you frined Raven! I did not know there were many what you call 'stores' in this world of shopping!" Starfire proclaimed, smiling.

"Yea, thanks for taking me along but did we have to go to every store in the whole mall?" Raven asked gloomily.

Starfire was about to reply when Robin came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. Starfire blushed and giggled.

"Ugh...you guys make me sick." Raven said and went over to the couch.

Cyborg and Beast Boy tried nt to laugh.

"Sooo...anything happen at mall?" Robin asked as he turned Starfire around and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well...I have explored the world of shopping or what everyone here calls the mall. Then I took Raven to every store. But she looked un-interested." Starfire said smiling.

"More like super boredom times two." Raven muttered behind her book. Starfire sighed and looked at the ground, hurt by Raven's words.

"Maybe I am just not interesting..." Stafire muttered. Robin brought her closer to him and lfited her chin with one hand.

"Hey...at least you're interesting to me. In fact you're more than than intersting...you're amazing." robin said giving her a charming smile. Starfire blushed and briefly kissed him and put him in a tight embrace as she wrapped her arms around hsi neck. Robin returned the embrace.

"Awww how sweet!" Cyborg said turning around to face them.

"Yea, kissie, kissie, kissie!" Beast Boy mocked by making kissie faces at them.

Robin and Starfire pulled away from their embrace. Robin stuck out his tounge at them and Starfire giggled. Yeah, everything was perfect. Except for the camera that was watching them from the window.

* * *

**Auothers Note: Dun-dun-dun! Well here you go! Yea, I know short, but hey it's longer than the last one in "Tru Love Never Dies!"Anyways,please Reveiw!**


	2. Chapter 2: Whining and The Three Words

**Chapter 2: Whining and The Three Words**

The camera that was outside flew back to the location that it was sent from. The camera flew down streets and alleyways until it came to a suburbia where there were many houses oof differnt colors. In this case, to a 3 story house that was colored pink. It then flew to the top of the house and knocked on the window. A blonde girl with shoulder-length hair opened the window.

"DADDDYYYY! THE CAMERA IS HERE!" she yelled. Just then, a huge moht like creature emerged from the door.

"Can we start now? Please can we start now?" the girls pleaded as she took the camera from the window and setit on her night desk.

"Now, Kitten, we have to wait till daddy's helper gets here." Killer Moth responded as he took the camera. Kitten frowned and crossed her arms.

"He better get here soon." Kitten muttered as she looked out the window and glared at Titans Tower.

"Don't worry Kitten, he'll get here. This plan can help you forget about your break-up with Fang...uh I mean the bad person!" Killer Moth stuttered. From the word "Fang", Kitten started to break out in tears.

"WAHHHH! It's not fair! This is the third time this week! THIS TIME IT'S FINAL! I'M NEVER TALKING TO HIM AGAIN! This plan will certainly work." Kitten said, making a sneaky grin and rubbing her hands together. Just then, the bell rang and Killer Moth went to answer it. He then waled back in a few moments later.

"Kitten, I'd like to meetdaddy's helper." Killer Moth replied as a dark figure in an overcoat entered theroom. Kitten raised in eyebrow.

"This lamo?" Kitten asked pointing to the figure.Just then, the figure removed his coat and revealed his true identity.

"Hello,my name is Slade..." he muttered. Kitten was still weired out.

"Seriously, daddy is thisthe guy?" Kitten asked, staring at Slade. Killer Moth showed Slade into the room.

"Kitten, Slade is the top of the business. Trust me, he'll break Robin and whatever that girl's name is." Killer Moth said, as he patted her head.

"That's right. You get what you want and I get what I want." Slade replied. "So where's the video?"

**Back at the Tower:**

"So which movie? 'The Kung-fu Action: Volume3- Attack of the Monkeys', or 'Astro Blaster Episode 2346: WhenDrok Attacks'?" Beast Boy asked as he showed the two DVDS to the team. Raven was busy reading a book, Cyborg was snoring to sleep and Starfire and Robin were both sitting on the couchweirded out.

"Ummm...I don't know." Robin replied plainly.

"Can we please stop this incessant picking of videos? It's getting anoying." Raven muttered from behind her book. Just then Cyborg snapped out from his sleep.

"I say we go to thefair on the dock!" Cyborg suggested holding up a finger. "Anyone who wants to go to the fair and not watch BB's lame videos say 'I'!" he proclaimed.

"I!" Starfire,Robin, Cyborg and Raven said at once. Beast Boy frowned and put the videos on the table.

"Fine!" Beast Boy aggreed.

"Then it's settled, we'll all go to the park." Robin declared ashe stood up andtook Starfire's hand. Raven closed her book and headed for thegarage and Cyborg and Beast Boyfollowed. Robin started to follow when Starfire stoopped and let go of his hand. Robin turned around and his face flashed with concern.

"Star, what's wrong?" Robin asked as he took his hand in hers again.

Starfire looked up at him. "Robin...I cannot help but feel...that something will go terribly wrong." she protested.

Robin's face softened. "Star, nothing will happen. I love you Star. Trust me."he said and gave her hand a little squeeze. Starfire smiled and gave him a tight hug. Robin in turn, returned the embrace.

"C'mon ya'll! We're gonna miss all the good rides to long lines!" Cyborg called from the garage. Starfire and Robin pulled away from the embrace and headed out.

Just then, Kitten was getting into her limo.

"Are you sure that this will work?" Kitten asked as Slade was about to close the door.

"Trust me, everything will go according to plan. Do you have the device?" Slade asked, who was in his overcoat and top hat.

Kitten held up her purse. "It's in here." Kitten replied and smiled.

"Good. Let the show begin." Slade said and closed the door to thelimo.

* * *

**Auother's Note: Well here's the second chappie! Awww! Ijust love Robin and Starfire!You like it? I added Kitten in it! She's like my fave villain! lol. Hope you enjoy it! PLEASE REVIEW! And here comes Chappie 3!**

**Ldy-FloR- Yay! I'm glad you enjoy my stories! Ur like one of my favorite reviewers! And don't worry there is a whole lot more! Hope you continue to enjoy my stories!**


	3. Chapter 3: Learning and Giving Up

**Chapter 3: Learning and Giving Up**

"C'mon BB! Let's go on the 'Hurl Wurl'!" Cyborg shouted over to Beast Boy, who was over at a booth.

"Ok! Hold on!" Beast Boy replied as he threw a baseball at a tower of empty soda bottle. "YES!" he screamed as the whole tower fell apart. The man across the counter, took a monkey from the rack above the bottles and handed it to Beast Boy, who grinned from ear to ear. Raven was standing next to him and rolled her eyes.

"At least, this is better than watching pointless movies." Raven muttered under her breath. Beast Boy saw Raven's expression and his grin widened.

"Awww, c'mon Rae! This is for you!" Beast Boy consulted as she handed her the stuffed animal. Raven stared at the animal and rolled her eyes again.

"I don't do stuffed animals..." she replied coldly. Beast Boy then frowned as Cyborg came over.

"COME ON YA'LL! THE LINE IS GETTING LONGER AS WE SPEAK!" Cyborg yelled at his two friends.

"I would, if little miss moody over here always ruins the mood!" Beast Boy whined, pointed at Raven. Cyborg and Beast Boy then grinned at each other and grabbedRaven by her arms.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked, as they dragged her to the ride.

"Showing you what fun is all about!" Cyborg and Beast Boy replied in unison as they continued to drag her along as Raven sighed in disinterest.

Meanwhile, Robin was with Star as he was also throwing a baseball at a tower of bottles.

"Ummm...Robin?" Starfire asked as she observed his every move.

"Yea?" Robin replied as he aimed the baseball.

"What is the point of thisthrowing the ballat the bottles?" Starfire asked as Robin threw them and the bottles came crashing down.

"Well, if you knock them down you get a prize. That's the whole point of the game." Robin said as the man handed hima pink teddy bear. Starfire was still trying to figure out the game, when Robin handed it to her.

"Here. It's for you." Robin said as Starfire took it. Just then, Starfire forgot all about the game and her face lit up.

"But Robin...I did not get youa gift. Besides, it is not my day of birth oranyday of giving gifts." Starfire said as she looked up at him with her emerald eyes. Robin gave a little chuckle.

"Hey, can't I give the girl I love a gift?" Robin said as he wrapped her arm around her waist. "Besides, you don't have to give me anything."

Starfire frowned at him. "You are sure, Robin?" Starfire asked.

Robin, then leaned down and kissed her on her forehead. "Positive." Robin said and smiled down at her. Starfire returned that smile and kised his cheek. Starfire and Robin then continued to walk down rows of booths to go to the Ferris Wheel.

At the same moment, Kitten was hiden behind one of the booths with Slade behind her.

"Ok, now just find a way to get them distracted." Slade said in her ear. "Gotcha." Kitten said and spotted a group of teenage boys and girls.

"Hey guys wanna make a quick 20 bucks?" Kitten asked approaching the group.

A few moments later, Robin and Starfire were about to get in line for the ride when a few girls from the group Kitten bribed, came upnext to the couple.

"Oh my gosh! You're like, Robin! From the Teen Titans!" yepled one girl.

"We're big fans! Can we have you're autograph?" the other girl asked.

Then another girl took out a pen and a pad and handed it to him.

Robin, who was stunned, agreed and removed his arm around Starfire and started to sign. Starfire waited patiently by his side when a the group of boys came around her.

"So, what's a cute face out her doing?" one boy asked.

"Yea, wanna check out a ride with us?" another boy suggested. Starfire stared at the boys as they all looked at her as if they wanted answers.

"Ummm...uhh... I am here with" Starfire started to say when a boy interupted with one of his fancy commenst about her.

At the same moment, Robin finished signing and turned around seeing that Starfire was swarmed by boys. Inside him, he started to get hot and his eyes and face filled with anger. Robin then stomped over to the group and wrapped his arm around Starfire's waist.

"If you don't mind we'll be going." Robin barked as he guided Starfire out of the crowd and looked back to give the boys a glare, telling them to back off and stay off. When he turned his head around, he bumped into Kitten who stood and pretended to be in shock.

"OH MY GOSH! ROBBIE POO!" Kitten exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck. Startled, he let go of Starfire's waist and pushed her away.

"Isn't you're boyfriend gonna get mad?" Robin snarled.

"Oh right...about that. We broke up. So I was thinking you know..." she said and gave him a little wink. Robin shivered from disgust. Starfire frowned and tightened her fist.

"Robin, in fact, does not even like you. You are a glortbaghopnick. I just want you to know that he likes me and we have been together for a while now.Right Robin?" Starfireasked as she turned to him. Robin staredback at her as if he didn't know whatto say."Yeah." Robin replied.

Kitten frowned and sighed. "Fine, can I at least tell you something?" she asked. Starfire frowned as her hands started to glow. Robin looked at Starfire and smiled, which calmed her down.

"Don't worry...I'll tell you everything." Robin whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek.

"Promise?" Starfire whispered back. Robin nodded.

"Tick, tock, tick tock..." Kitten mocked as she started to tap her foot. Robin frowned and followed after her, but gave a small glance back to give a reasurring smile to Starfire.

Once behind a booth Kitten stood up straight.

"Listen up, and listen up good. You better start liking me starting now. That means leaving miss alien loser there." Kitten snarled. Robin then frowned and grabbed her arm...hard.

"Don't you ever...call her that. Say that again and I'll" Robin furiously, untilKitten held up her purse.

"You'll never see you're sweet little girlfriend again. You see Robbie-poo, I control this little game." Kitten said giggling.

"I'm not listening to this." Robin said letting go of her arm.

"She's right Robin." Slade said coming out of the shadows. Kitten then opened her purse and took out a device that had a red button in the middle.

"You see Robin. If you fail to do whatever she asks you to do. She can anytime, anywhere, destroy your precious, little, girlfriend. Because when Starfire was still with me, I injected my little probes into her, for future use." Slade said.

"You monster!" Robin snarled as he took out his bo staff.

"Uh-uh-uh. One move and Kitten can just destroy her. With a press of a button." Slade said. Robins face softened. He couldn't let his Starfire get hurt. He just couldn't. If anything happened to her.He would be nothing. He loved her too much to see her get hurt.

Robin sighed. "What do you want?" he asked.

Kitten giggled and put the device in her bag. "I want you to be my boyfriend." Kitten replied.

"Never." Robin replied. Kitten then waved her bag in his face. He felt like snatching the bag and stomping on it. But he thought if he did, Slade would have something else up his sleeve. Robin felt tears well up in his eyes.

"Fine. I'll do it." Robin said.

"Good. All you have to do is dump the alien girl." Kitten replied. Robin nodded and walked back. Where Starfire was waiting near a booth. Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy stood next to her talking. Starfire saw Robin and waved. Robin smiled back and went over to them. He walked over to Starfire and took her hand. Starfire smiled and kissed his cheek. Robin smiled and squeezedher hand. He felt like crying. He felt like telling her exactly what they told him.But, he knew what he had to do.

* * *

**Auothers Note: Who-hoo! That's a long chappie! lol. Sorry, if it's a little random. Is it a little random? Was it confusing? Just tell me in your review. I'd appreciate it, much.Well hope you enjoy it! REVIEW PLEASE! Her comes Chappie 4. note that it might a little dramatic. Thanks!**

**starfan1- hehehe. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chappie! lol. Thanks adding me to your favorites! Ur sooo cool! lol. Well here's ur update! I hope to see ur review! hehe.**

**Ldy-FloR- hahaha! I'm gald you enjoyed the last chappie too! Oh! i wanna see a sequel to one of ur stories! Don't worry I'll alwyas be alert for ur reviews. lol. Besides I love ur revies. lol. Again, thanks for reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4: Misunderstanding

**Chapter 4: Misuderstanding**

Robin walked down the halls.

_What should I do? If i don't do what she says, she'll hurt Starfire. If I do, Starfire will hate me. UGH! This is so wrong. But I have to do this. For Starfire._

Robin approached her door and lifted his hand and lightly knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Starfire asked from behind the metal door.

"Starfire? It's me, Robin." Robin replied as he continued to stand outside her door. Starfire stood up from her vanity and opened the door and gave him a bright smile.

"Oh, hello Robin. Can I help you in any manner?" Starfire asked as she closed her door behind her. Robin scratched his head and took her hand.

"Let's take a walk." Robin said as Starfire agreed and both started to walk down the halls to the living room.

"About last night...at the fair...sorry for you know...going with Kitten." Robin said as he looked at the floor. Starfire then began to giggle.

"It is quite alright Robin. Besides, you promised me to tell me what you wereconversing about. Now, what was it?" Starfire asked as she stopped and looked up at him. Robin didn't reply and looekd at the floor. He wantd to tell her that she was in grave danger and that he had to do every whim that Kitten put him up to. But instead he said something that made her smile go away.

"Robin, what is it?" Starfire asked as her smiled faded.

Robin paused and gave a deep sigh. "Star...I...I just can't be with you anymore." he said as he felt tears swelling up in his eyes, but since he was the leader he tightened his fists to hold them back. Starfire meanwhile, was in shock.

"R-Robin? What do you mean?" Starfire asked as she let go of Robin's hand.

"You see...last night..I mean...I just you know...started to like Kitten and...well..yea. Do you understand?" Robin said as every word that was spoken ripped through his heart. There was long pause of silence and tears started to roll down Starfire's face.

"Does this mean...does this mean that you are doing the 'break up' with me?" she questioned as she looked up at him. Robin sighed and didn't reply. He then turned his face to Starfire and saw the tears in her eyes and the tears that were running down her face. Robin lifted his hand and wiped a tear from her face with a gloved thumb.

"Look Star...I'm sorry." Robin said.

_What am I saying? I NEVER WANT TO BREAK UP WITH HER!_he practically screamed in his mind. Robin was about to speak until Starfire broke down into tears and ran to her room. Robin just stood there as he too broke down in tears and punched the wall.

_What have I done?

* * *

_

**Auothers Note: -sniff- How sad! Dang you KITTEN! You just had to spoil their relationship. Oh well, we'll just see we're this goes. lol. Sorry if it's a short chapter, but don't worryit'll get better.Well Please Review!**

**thSamurai- it's alright. You can send reviews with the other chapters so it's ok! Oh and thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it too. lol. Well here's ur update.**


	5. Chapter 5: Decisions

**Chapter 5: Decisions**

The next day felt horrible for Robin. His heart felt like it was torn to pieces from the way Starfire was reacting to him.

Robin came through the door and saw Cyborg and Beast Boy playing a video game and constantly yelling at each other and there was Raven and Starfire talking. Starfire happily talking away and smiling and Raven pretending to look interested behind her book.

"And that is why the glothpok at the kumorfga (A/N: lol made them up!)" Starfire said smiling happily as she finished. Raven rolled her eyes. "Very interesting." she replied in her moody voice, even though she didn't catch a word Starfire said for the past 15 minutes. Robin took a deep breath and walked over to Starfire.

"Hey Star." Robin said givivng a weak smile. Raven looked up from her book and Cyborg and Beast Boy paused to see what the Tamaran girl would do. But all Starfire did was completely ignore him and stood up and yawned.

_Guess she told them. _Robin thought as he waited for a reaction.

"I donnot wish to speak with a glortftompick." Starfire said and turned to go to her room. The others just stared at them in awe and shock. Starfire never ever ignored Robin like that before. Robin turned to looked at his others friends for consolement but they all just shook their heads and continued to what they were doing.

"Dude, what's a glorrty what-what-what?"Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg. Cyborg then frowned and smacked Beast Boy in the back of his head."What!" Beast Boy complained.

"Don't make it harder as it is." Cyborg muttered.

Robin then sighed and ran over to Starfire who was half way through the hall.

"Star, wait!" Robin said as he ran towards. Starfire continued to ignore him.

"Look I'm sorry. It's just...it's just there's something I want to tell you...but I can't." Robin said and stepped in front of her. Starfire stopped at frowned.

"Oh, and what is it?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

"I wish I could tell you...but...ugh! I just can't say." Robin said as she scractched his head furiously. Starfire let sighed.

"Robin, just tell me." Starfire said as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Unless...unless this information you are trying to tell me...is that you are much happier with Kitten than me." she said as she removed her hand from his shoulder and started to walk as tears started to form in her eyes.

"No. That's not it." Robin said he turned around to face her. Starfire also turned around as Robin approached her.

"Look Star, you are much better than Kitten.I love you Star. I just...I just can't tell you." Robin said as he stroked her face with one of his gloved hands.

"Then why did you do this 'splitting up'?" Starfire asked ashe pushed hishand away from herface.

"There _is_a reason Star. But if you knew...Star I don't want to lose you. I love you Starfire." Robin said as he got closer to Starfire. Now, Starfire was confused but she too pulled her face closer to his and as theirs lips were about to touch, Robin's communicator went off.

Furious, Robin opened it at the person he saw made him even more angry.

"HI ROBBIE POO! I MISSED YOU ALL SO MUCH!" Kitten yelped. Starfire, now angry, crossed her arms and turned around.

"I guess I wil leave you two alone." Starfire said and walked to her room.

"Star wait!" Robin called after her but Starfire already closed her door behind her. Robin frowned and felt like closing his communicator to go talk to Starfire. As he was about to, Kitten's voice called him back.

"Don't you dare. Unless you wanna let you're little alien friend to get hurt." Kitten called. Robin frowned at looked at the small screen.

"You did that on purpose didn't you? And where did get hold of me through the communicator?" Robin asked, in a very annoyed tone. Kitten just replied in a giggle.

"I have my sources. But anyways, I've been thinkign of where we should go for our date." Kitten replied flipping her hair.

"Sorry busy. Besides I wouldn't go out with a date with you, even if you paid me." Robin said giving a little chuckle.

"I bet you would, since I do have a little dvice that could" Kitten started to say until Robin cut her off.

"Fine." Robin replied, uninterested. Kitten smiled and told him everything abiut their so called "date".

Back in Starfire's room, Starfire was busy crying. Until a figure moved across her room in the darkness.

"Upsetting isn't it? Seeing that the person, you sothought 'loved', dump you, as if you were nothing." Slade said through the darkness.

Starfire dried her tears and turned around. "Who is there?" Starfire asked sitting up in her bed.

"Hello young Starfire. Remeber me?" Slade said as he stepped out from the shadows into the moonlight. Starfire gasped and was about to let out a scream when Slade covered her mouth. "Think about it. Would you really want to stay here? And watch asa person you care about and used to love,starts to love someone else? Or would you like tocome with me, become my Apprentice, and escape everything here?" Slade said as he slowly removed his hand from her mouth. Starfire thought for a moment and then turned around to face Slade.

"So what's your decision?" Slade asked.

* * *

**Auothers Note:oOoOoOo, the drama! The suspense! What do you think? Is she gonna kick his butt and not go with him? Or is she gonna forget aboutRobin and the team and then go with him?And man, why does Slade need Apprentices so much? Eh, maybe he's too lazy. hahaha! Please answer in your review please! And again PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry, for being repetitve. lol. I'm always like that.Again thanks! lol. Doh! There I go again!Here comes Chappie 6!**

**titanfan- thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it also! Well here's ur update!**

**thSamurai- lol. Yea it was short, I know. But ur right. who cares? But anyways I'm glad u enjoyed the last chappie. Well here's your update.**

**rainystarssuperstar- lol. U think it's dramatic. Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it. Here's chappie 5 for ya!**

**Jeanniestorm- Don't worry if it's confusin you, I can just tell you. Kitten and Slade can know how Robin is telling Star because (I forgot to mention Sorry!), since they are so sneaky. They sneaked some secret cameras into the Tower. so yea. SorryI forgot to mention. lol. But thanks for telling me. That way I can try and update that chappie.**

**Ldy-FloR- HAHAHA!-punches kitten hard- YAY! Let's beat up Kitten! Then we could riot and debate on how Robin and Starfire are perfect for each other!lol. I just love April Fools Day! lol. Hmmm...love triangle or shpae thingy huh? Now you gave me an idea for my next fan-fic. Thanks! Don't worry, it's ok if u forgot to review lol. I'm just glad u are reviewing.YAY!**

**Ok thanks for your reviews again! And If you think I'm missing something, just tell me in ur review! I'd really appreciate it. Well thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 6: Seeing Reality

**Chapter 6: Seeing Reality**

That night, Robin came home disgusted and exhausted. Robin had to face walks around the mall, visiting every single store more than 10 times, listen to annoyingcomments about him and Kitten to some other friends of hers and by trying to avoid every kiss that Kitten aimed at him by making up weird excuses.The excuses would go from, "Sorry, I have a cold" to "Isn't that you're dad?" The only thing that was on his mind the whole day was the Tamaran girl, Starfire. Robin continued to walk inuntil he reached the main room.

"So how was you're date loverboy?" Cyborg teased as Robin collapsed on the couch from exhaustion.

"Yea, did you get a good nights kiss?" Beast Boy stated as he made kissie faces at him.

"I was. But made up an excuse. Gosh, you donnot know what I had to go through." Robin said andturned on the T.V. "Where's Star?" he then asked as he flipped through channels.

"I bet she's in her room. I heard her crying a few hours ago. Must me sleeping." Raven muttered from behind her book. (dang, does she read too much) Robin then turned off, the television and stood up.

"I should go check on her." Robin said as he opened the door to the hallway. Suddenly, the alarm went off. Robin gave a look back to the hallway and then ran to the screen to see what the trouble was.

"Trouble at the harbor." Robin stated heroicly.

"Then let's go ya'll." Cyborg said as he ran out the door with Beast Boy. Raven started to go out when she noticed Robin going to the hallway.

"You coming?" Raven asked as she put on her hood.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there. I'm gonna get Star." Robin said as he ran through the hallway and Raven continued on to the harbor. Robin approachedand knocked on Starfires door. "Starfire, Trouble!" Robin yelled and waited. Nothing happened. After a few seconds of silence, he opened her door to see an empty bedroom.

"No, she couldn't...could she?" he mummered to herself as he ran out Starfire's room and out the tower heading for the harbor. Just then his comunicator went off and Robin flipped it open. Cyborg appeared on the screen. "What is it?" Robin asked as he hopped onto his R-Cycle.

"Rob...you won't believe who's at the dock." Cyborg said.

"Is Starfire there?" Robin asked anxiously as he sped down the streets.

"Y-yea...but" Cyborg started to say until Robin cut him off. "Is she ok? Let me talk to her!" Robin practically screamed. Cyborg scratched his head and sighed.

"I'm sorry Robin...but she's the" Cyborg stated until Robin closed his communicator. As he arrived at the dock.

"No..." Robin said as he saw his Star stealing the a sort of tube-shaped device. She was also directing a bright green starbolt at Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy.

"Please Star, we don't want to hurt you." Cyborg pleaded as he aimed his sonnic cannon at her.

"Yea. Are you on those mind hypo thingys?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, I am sorry. But I just...I just donnot belong withyou." Starfire said as she threw her starbolt at them. Quickly, the three teammates dodged it. Just thenm, Robin appeared through the cloud of debris and walked up to Starfire.

"Starfire? Why?" Robin asked as she reached out to stroke her face, but Starfire took a step back. Slade then appeared from behind her and started to laugh.

"You see young Titans...like she sad she doesn't belong with you. She belongs with me. As my Apprentice." he said as puta hand on your shoulder. "It seems as if her heart has been ripped out. Since you...Robin. Broke her heart. Shame on you Robin. Look at what you have done. And now all of this. Is all. Your. Fault."

Robin tightened his fist. "NO IT WASN'T! You were the one who-" Robin started to say but stopped. Slade held up a kind of similar device that looked like Kittens. But he showed it behind Starfire's back so she wouldn't notice. Slade smiled behind his mask as he saw the Boy Wonder surrender through his eyes and Slade started to laugh.

"See Robin. You can't win. You're love can't save you this time. And it will never will. Come on Apprentice." Slade said as he threw smoke pellets on the ground. Starfire nodded and turned her head to see the awestruck Robin. She then turned around and contiuned walking as tears welled up in her eyes. As the smoked cleared up, she was gone and Robin was left feeling as if his whole world had come to an end. Again he wondered in his mind. And that same question kept on repeating in his mind.

_What have I done?_ Robin quietly thought and fell to his knees in tears.

* * *

**Auothers Note: Well here's the 6th chappie. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry, if it was a short chappie. That's all I could think off. I might be updating it. So don't worry. Was it confusing? Yes? No? Please tell me in youre reviews. lol. Anyways thanks for reading it and Please Review! Here comes Chappie 7!**

**Jeanniestorm- YAY! no more confusion! -throws firecrackers in air- YAY! lol.**

**Ldy-FloR- WHOA! Long review! Yea, I could see that you're totally upsessed with the love shapy thingy majigy. Bleh! lol. Anyways ur making a fan-fic about X, Robin and Star? ohhh! I wanna read it! Can't wait! I'll put you on author alert! lol. Yea, I'm planin on doin the same but X isn't the other guy. YAY! GO LOVE SHAPE THINGYS! -gives high five- here's ur update! hehehe. By the ways I love ur reviews! U rule at reveiwing at my stories!**

**starfan1- Thanks! I'm glad you loved it! Well here's ur update! Oh and thanks for addin me to ur faves! Enjoy!**

**titanfan- HAHA! Well ur suspence can be killing can be over now cause...TA DA! Here's ur update! lol.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Other Part of The Story

**Chapter 7: The Other Part of The Story**

Once the team arrived at the Tower everything there was like a battlefield. All directed on Robin, who was walking to the main room, while the others walked behind him screaming.

"MAN! LOOK WHAT YOU DID! STARFIRE TURNED TO SLADE AND ITS ALL. YOUR. FAULT!" Cyborg yelled in Robin's ear.

"I totally agree. I mean what was the big problem? Why did you have to dump Star?" Beast Boy asked waving his arms around.

"I know. A few days ago you guys were in love with each other. Now it's like you are sworn enemies." Raven stated walking beside him. The comments of the whole situation being his fault continued to pour on him. Robin continued to walk on, toward his room.

"YOU ARE SUCH A JERK, ROBIN!" Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg said in unison. that was it. Robin couldn't take it anymore. His heart felt like it was going to explode and he stopped and clenched his fists and turned to face his temammates.

"ME? I'M NOT THE ONE WHO PUT HER IN DANGER AND I LOVE HER! I CAN'T HELP IT! SHIT1 JUST LEAVE ME THE HECK ALONE!" Robin screamed and stomped all the way to his room, leaving the whole team in shock and confusion. Robin closed his door behind him and sat on his bed and stared at a picture of him and Starfire. He gripped the picture hard and stared at the wall. He then hugged the picture to his chest. Why was he acting this way? He had never cared for someone this much. He never felt all these emotions before. Anger, sadness, revenge...love. He then closed his eyes laid on his bed still holding the picture tightly in his hands. He wished that his Star would be there to comfort him. But one thing crossed his mind. He had to save Starfire. He had to. Robin then closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.

Back in Slades lair, Starfire sat on her bed staring at her hands.

_Why have I done this? How come Robin looked very angry...and hurt? Was he not happy with Kitten? I donnot care anymore. But yet...I...I love him. I miss him. I must go see him._

Starfire sighed and laid on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. Starfire couldn't take it anymore. Should she go? Starfire shook her head and got off her bed. She didn't want to be there anymore. She missed Robin too much. Just as she was about to open the door, Slade opened it.

"What are you doing Apprentice?" Slade asked as he strectched out his arms to block the exit.. Starfire frowned. "I donnot want to stay here anymore." Starfire replied and went under his arm and ran down the hall, but Slade gripped on to her arm and stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Slade said as anger rose in his voice. Starfire struggled to get free. "You are a bad man!" Starfire yelled. "I donnot want to do your bad deeds anymore." Slade smiled under his mask.

"You wouldn't want you're little friend to get hurt?" Slade asked as he held up a device. Of course, he was just bluffing, he held up the device that would destroy her. "If you leave, Robin, won't be alive anymore." Slade said. Tears started to form in Starfires eyes and she stopped struggling. "No.." Starfire murmmured.

"Yes, and you disobey me. I can destroy you're little friend anytime. So...your decision?" Slade asked and let go of her arms. Starfire fell to her knees crying. "I will do anything...but please do not hurt Robin...please." she pleaded. Slade grinned. "Good, now, let's go to the next one shall we?" Slade asked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few hours later, Robin woke up to the alarm and stood up and found the picture was still in his hands. Robin put the picture down on his table and headed out the door.

"What's going on?" Robin asked as he ran to the computer and stood next to his teammates.

Cyborg turned from the computer and looked at him. "It's...it's Starfire. At the factory." Cybrog stuttered. Robin frowned and ran out the door to the factory. Cybrog ran to his car and Raven and Beast Boy flew out the door.

Starfire sighed and deactivated the machinde containing a sort of tube that held a red substance. As the screen sround it disappeared she reached for the tube.

"STOP!" Robin yelled from the door. Starfire frowned, grabbed the tube and flew out the window and floated down to the ground to head for a secret passage that Slade set up for her. She ran toward the sewer hole until Cyborg cut her off. Starfire frowned and threw starbotls at him which sent him flying off and crashing into his car. Cyborg screamed and rage went through him.

"She made me wreck my car!" Cyborg screamed and charged after Starfire until she used her ray gun which shocked him and made him fall to the ground.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven said and threw a car at Starfire using her black powers. Starfire turned around and created a huge starbolt, which sliced the car in half. Starfire then used a net pellet and threw it at Raven. Beast Boy just flew in and was just about to morph back to normal, until the pellet exploded and a net came threw at binded Beast Boy and Raven with the net.

"Great..." Raven muttered under her breath. Starfire giggled and turned around to go to the sewer hole when Robin cut her off. Robin frowned and grabbed her arm.

"STARFIRE WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Robin screamed in her face. Starfire aimed a starbotl at his face. "I'm sorry." she whispered and shot the starbolt at his face, which made him fly across the street. Robin couldn't believe it. She hurt him. Robin stood up and looked around. "STARFIRE!" he yelled. But she was long gone.

Starfire looked at the object she stole. "What is it?" she asked as Slade took the tube. "You will see Apprentice, you will see." Slade said and put it in a ray gun and attached the gun on her arm. "You will see."

* * *

**Auothers Note: Sorry if I take so long to make the next chappie. Busy at school and stuff. Lol. But thanks for the reviews. Eh...I feel lazy right now. lol. Sorry, if it's short again!If the story is confusin for ya, just tell me so yea. lol. I feel soooooo lazy right now, so don't mind it if there's bad spelling. Well here comes chappie 8!**

**starfan1- WHOA! LONG REVIEW! I JUST LOVE LONG REVIEWS! This one is like my fave review of all. Oh and thanks for giving me suggestions. I really need them. I'll maybe use a few of the ideas you have. Thanks again! Oh and I can't wait for ur story. Hmmm...for the title. Yea I have an idea for you. Try making the title like..."Unknown Secrets" or "Hidden Secrets" or "The Side of Me I Never Knew". Are those titles ok? Well I hope you use one of them. I'm just giving suggestions. lol. Oh and here's ur update! lol.**

**titanfan- don't worry Robin will tell her. Thanks for ur review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Plans

**Chapter 9: Plans**

Again, the Tower was filled with insanity and mayhem.

"I can't take this anymore! We have to bring her down!" Cyborg said punching his fists together.

"I agree." Raven said angrily. "Me being stuck with Beast Boy is hard enough."

Beast Boy frowned. "Yea me too! She is like totally evil!" Beast Boy exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. Robin grabbed Beast Boy's shirt and pinned him to the wall.

"Don't you ever,_ ever, _say that about Star." Robin growled. Beast Boy frowned and agressively removed Robins' hand from his shirt.

"Yes, she is." Cyborg said with a straight face. Robin frowned and punched the wall.

"GOSH! YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND! SHE'S NOT EVIL!" Robin screamed. Everyone stared at him like he was crazy. "I should have told her." Robin said falling to his knees.

"Dude. She attacked you. Doesn't look like love to me." Beast Boy said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I know she still loves me. It's just...it's just Slade! I have to tell her...I have to tell her the truth." Robin said and stood on his feet.

"I guess that will have to wait your girlfriend is here." Raven said pointing behind him. Robin turned around and closed his eyes.

_Please, don't let be her. Please, don't let it be--_

"HI ROBBIE POO!" Kitten yelled from the door._ Her. UGH! _Just then Kitten came in running at him and giving him a hug that practically suffocated him. "Come on Robbie POO! Let's go to my house!" she said and dragged him out the door. Robin sighed and followed.

At Kitten's house, Kitten dragged Robin into her room. Kitten sat down on her bed and dragged Robin to sit next to her. She then lifted a fibger and started to make circles in his short.

"So...what do you want to do?" Kitten asked flirtingly. Robin sighed.

"I don't know...you dragged me here." Robin said in a moody voice. Kitten frowned and crossed her arms.

"Come on Robbie POO! You have to at least show some affection. Or I can just...you...know." Kitten said reaching for her purse. Robin sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Wanna watch t.v?" Robin asked, uninterested. Kiten gave a big smiled and dragged him downstairs. She then cuddled up to Robin and put her head on his shoulder. Robin shovered from disgust and moved away. He then stood up and headed upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Kitten asked crossing her arms. Robin continued walking up the stairs.

"To the bathroom..." Robin said and walked down the hallway. As he walked he sighed and wiped his shoulder. Robin looked behind his back and pushed a door open. It wasn't the bathroom...it was Kitten's room.

_Where is it? Where...AHA!_

Robin then spotted Kittens purse and grabbed it.

_Should I? I mean..wait what? Why am I thinking? She's the bad one._

With that, Robin quickly opened her purse and took the device and crushed it with his hand and kept it there in his hand. He then searched around if there were anymore devices. Fortunately, that was there was none. Robin smiled and thought of what he had just done. Yeah, it was bad looking into peoples stuff, but all he cared about was getting Starfire back. He then headed downstairs and headed for the door. Kitten saw him and stood up, angry.

"Where do you think you're going!" Kitten demanded.

"I'm gonna save my girlfriend." Robin said openeing the door. Kitten frowned and grabbed his hand. "What are you talking about? I'm your girlfriend." Kitten said angrily. Robin opened his other hand and dropped the broken pieces of the device.

"NO! YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!" Kitten said throwing a punch at him. Robin caught the attack and gave a chuckle. He then twisted her hand and tied her hands behind her back and secured it with a rope from his utility belt. As he was about to lead her out, Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy were already at the door.

"We'll take her." Cyborg said taking the struggling Kitten and throwing her over his shoulder. Cyborg then put her in his car.

"What are you guys doing here?" Robin asked confused.

"Well...we all just wanted to say that...we're sorry. Starfire is our friend, and we're sorry that we thought she was evil." Raven said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yea, so do you forgive us?" Beast Boy asked. Robin stared ay his two friends.

"What do you think?" Robin asked sarcastically.

"So I'm thinking it's a no?" Beast Boy asked. Raven frowned and smacked Beast Boy in the head with her hand.

"What?" Beast Boy asked. The two then started to go over to the T-Car, when Raven turned around. "You coming?" Raven asked. Robin shook his head.

"I'm gonna look for Star." he said and opened his communicator. "I have a lock on her communicator." Robin said closing his communicator.

"But didn't she attack you?" Raven asked. Robin gave a chuckle.

"I don't care.I stilllove her no matter what, and I know she feels the same way.I'm going to find her..." he murmmered. **(Wowhe really does love her!)**

Raven nodded and went inside the car as Robin hopped onto his R-Cycle and zoomed down the streets.

**Slades Lair:**

Starfire stared at the ray gun that Slade fastened on her wrist. "What is it?" she asked looking up at him.

Slade smiled and pointed at a metal target. "Try it yourself."

Starfire looked up at him and aimed the ray gun at the target and shot it. The target then started to turn red **(like in Apprentice 2)** and melted. Starfire stared at what she had just done.

"You see young Starfire. This is the same device that was used before when you're little boyfriend was my apprentice. But theis time, whoever you aim it at they can be destroyed in a matter of minutes." Slade said. "So are you ready to really use it?" Slade asked.

"I don't think so." Robin said behind them.

"Robin? What are you doing here?" Starfire asked as she turned around.

"I came to get you back." Robin said as he jumped down from the entrance. **(The entrance was on a high case of stairs)**

Starfire smiled and was about to run to him when Slade grabbed her shoulder.

"Strike Apprentice, let me see what that ray gun can do." Slade said.

* * *

**Auothers Note: Dun, dun, dun! Again sorry if I took long to make long. But here you go! I added some notes during the story, so you won't get confused. Well I hope you keep reviewing andhere comes Chappie10!**

**Starfire-Robin-forever- Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Well here's ur update!**

**titanfan- Yea it iskinda the samedevice from Apprentice 2.**

**Ldy-FloR- Me? The best writer ever? Awww ur soo sweet! lol. Well ur the best reviewer! haha! Awww and don't put all the balme on Robin! -huggles Robin- YAY! Oh and don't worry I'll read one of ur stories with that shappie thingy majigy. lol. I'll also make one of the love shappie things. I hope u'll read it! My story can't be complete without ur reviews! lol. And it's ok if u don't have time to review. As long as I see ur review sooner or later, I'm still cool with it. I'm just glad u enjoy my stories. HAHA! You take over the city? Hmmm...I'll be ur apprentice. HAHA! Just kidding. And yea the thing is something like to hurt Robin, but this story will end with fluffy stuff about Starfire and Robin.Anyways, again, I LOVE UR REVIEWS! Hope to see more in the future.**

**starfirefan05-Thaanks! I'm glad you thought my story was awesome! I hope you'll read my other stories too. Well, here's ur update!**

**sweetiepie3193- Hiya Jennifer! I'm glad you love my stories and I hope you'llcontinue to read my other stories! And I totally agree with you. ROBIN IS TOTALLY HOT!**


	9. Chapter 9: Knowing the Truth

**Chapter 9: Knowing the Truth**

"Fight Now." Slade said. Starfire looked back at Slade and then at Robin. She then sighed and aimed the ray gun at him. Slade smiled and back away from Starfire to let the Tamaranian Princess do her work. "Very good. I will now test you Apprentice." With that Slade threw some smoke pellets on the ground and disappeared.

"I will be watching your every move." Slade said through her earpiece. Starfire nodded and the ray gun started to glow red. Robin approached her and had a look of hurt.

"Starfire..." Robin said reaching out to her. Starfire frowned andthe ray gun was shot. But it wasn't Robin she hit. It was a few cameras that were in the corner.

"APPRENTICE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Slade screamed in her ear. "Sorry I missed." Starfire said.

"Sorry will not cut it. Now I want to see him go down." Slade said. Starfire nodded. Robin frowned.

"If you want a fight Star, you'll get a fight." Robin muttered and charged at her. Starfire took his arm and threw him across the room. Robin landed on the floor in loud thud and Starfire approached him. Robin stood up and took out a bird-a-rang. And held it up to defend himself.

Starfire aimed the ray gun at Robin. Both stood silent looking at each other.

"Perfect." Starfire murmmured. Robin, meanwhile, gabve up and laid down his weapon and waited for her attack. He just surrendered. Why had he done that? The leader of the Teen Titans surrender? For Starfire, Robin would surrender anything for her. Starfire smiled and Robin closed his eyes. Robin heard as the ray gun was shot and opened his eyes.

_I'm alive? But how the heck--_

But his thoughts were interuppted when he saw Starfire crying on the floor with the earpiece on the floor. What was going on?

"Starfire?" Robin asked as he looked at the one girl he loved and sat down beside her. Starfire looked up at him and then threw at him with an embrace and Robin started to blush. He missed how she felt and how she smelled, which was still thet same.

"Robin I am so sorry! It is all my fault! I never meant to hurt you! I must tell you the truth before Slade comes down here." Starfire said and started to cry onto his shirt. Now he was confuseed.

"Wait Star? What about Slade? Can't he hear us?" Robin asked as he he put her arms around her to make her feel safe. Starfire shook her head.

"No...I used the weapon to destroy the devices that Slade has set up to see us. Robin...I am sorry." Starfire said sobbing. Robin frowned and pulled away from the crying alien and started to wipe away some of her tears with his gloved thumb.

"Hey...hey...calm down. Starfire, it's ok. I'm here." Robin said and held her in his arms. He missed the feeling of her in his arms. Starfire stopped crying and started to calm down.

"Robin...you have to know...I turned to Slade...to because I thought...you liked to be with Kitten." Stafire ssaid through soft sobs.

Robin frowned and though of the psychotic blonde. "Starfire, I never liked her."

"But why did you do this breaking up with me then?"

Robin pushed a hair outof her face. "I only did it to protect you. Look, this whole thing was set up. If I didn't go with Kitten...she would hurt you. That's why...Starfire I would never love anyone as much as you." Robin said smiling. Starfire looked upat him with puffy eyes andreturned a warm smile and buried her head in his chest.

"I love you too Robin." Starfire muttered and looked up at him. Robin smiled and then their faces got closer and just when they were about to kiss,

"APPRENTICE!" Slade screamed from the doorway that was in one corner of the room. Fottunately, Slade didn't now what was going on.(just so you know the lair looks like the one that Slade has always had through the episodes)

Starfire broke away from Robins spell and yelled, "I'M TRYING!" Slade meanwhile was heading down a flight of stairs.

Starfire stood up and helped Robin up.

"Robin you have to get out. If you stay here any longer you will get hurt. You are in danger." Starfire said quickly.

"Wait what!" Robin said.

"You are in danger. Now you must go!" she said as she pushed him out the door.

"Wait. I'm not leaving you. I don't care if I'm in danger. I love you Starfire, I'm not letting you go." Robin said as he pressed his lips against hers. Starfire in turn kissed him back but pulled away when she heard Slades voice.

"You must go now! Robin please!" Starfire siad as she pushed him out the door. Robin was just about to go out when he turned around to face her and he took her hand.

"I'll be back I promise." Robin said smiling and kissing her hands. Starfire smiled.

"I will be waiting. Ilove you Robin." Starfire said giving him a quick kiss.

"I love you too Star." Robin said and turned to go back to the tower.

Starfire then flew down and used the ray gun to blast part of the walls to make Slade believe that the was really a battle. She then started to pretend she was tired by breathing heavily.She even gave her arm a punch to make a a little bruise.

Slade then came through the doors. "Apprentice! Where is the little brat?" he asked.

"He...he escaped. I was so close to destroying him." Starfire said as she panted. Slade approached her and striked her on her face.

"You can do better than that. I guess I have to train you more." Slade said and a few moments later threw Starfire into her room.

When he left her, Starfire stayed in her room and curled up in her bed. "I'll be waiting for you Robin..." she murmmured and fell alseep.

* * *

**Auothers Note: Yea chapter is fluffy. Oh yea and sorry if there's so many cliffhangers! Thta's just the way my stories go! I hope you still continue to read my stories later cause I'm taking soooo long to make updates! I'm sorry! It's just that I have school. But don't worry I'll try and update as soon as I can. Oh and my next fan-fic will conatin a love shapy thingy! And guess who's gonna be jealous? haha! You'll find out in my next fan-fic. Well anyways, as always...PLEASE REVIEW!**

**starfirefan05- Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed my story! Yeah and I agree with you rob/star pairings do rock! lol. Well here's ur update!**

**titanfan- lol. Sorry! DOn't worry. In my next fan-fic, there won't be that much cliffhangers. lol. well here's ur update!**

**Ldy-FloR- -cracks knuckles- Ok! lol. You give me a long review! I give you a looonnng reply! lol. Hwere here it goes! Well you are the best reviewer! lol. Now everyone hates me about the cliffys! -sigh- That's it! No more cliffys! GRRR! Oh and it's ok that you don't have time to read. I don't even have that much time to update! AHHH! Yea and I know that I always get ur reviews! Ur reviews are the best! lol. Yea, the ending is gonna be fluffy. lol. Well that's kinda it! Hope to see your reviews! Oh and by the way...ROBIN IS MINE! U HEAR THAT! -givesRobin huggles and kisses and smoochies. Then grabs a Robin plushie****- Mine! HAHAHA! Beat that! lol. And by the ways, (ha lots of ways)my next fan-fic is gonna be with a love shapy majigy! YAY! Hope you read it. And guess who's gonna be jealous. lol. Well, hope to see ur reviews again!-gives you huggles-**


	10. Chapter 10: Making Plans

**Chapter 10: Making Plans**

Back at the tower, Beast Boy was busy playing his game while Raven andCyborg were busyscreaming at him.

"Dude! Help Robin now!"Cybrog said.

"Ok...HA! HIGH SCORE!"Beast Boysaid and slammed his contoller down and started to do a little victory dance.

"BEAST BOY!" Raven and Cyborg said in unison.

"Ok, let's go find lover boy find his girlfriend." Beast Boy said turing off his GameStation.

"Finally!" Raven said and reached to open the door but the door was suddenly opened by Robin who came walking in ignoring them and started to walk to his room.

"Hey dude! Where are you going?" Cyborg asked who was following right behind him.

Robin stopped and turned around to face his teammates. The only thing shocking was that they have never seen him so...so...heroic in a while. Most of the time he woul be in his room either finding ways to fins Starfire or sulk in his room or Starfire's room. But this time he looked different. Just by the look of him. He was happy and yet he looked dedicated to one thing. Starfire.

"Starfire told me everything. I told her evereything. We have to save her." Robin said and turned to go back to her room.

"Wait...wait what?" Beast Boy asked. "What is going on?"

"I can't talk here. It's not safe." Robin said. Now the team was really confused.

"What are you talking about? The Titans Tower is percfectly safe." Cyborg said.

"Yeah. What is going on?" Raven asked.

"Look, all I can tell you is that Starfire needs our help." Robin said and he apprached his door.

"Robin." Raven said as she grabbed his arm. "What do you mean? We can help."

Robin sighed. "Look, I told you she's in danger. I can't say right now. But I love her. I promised I'd be back for her. So if you wanna help, you just have to trust me and do what I say."

Raven let go of hus arm and stared at the others.

"Ok. So what's the plan." Beast Boy asked. Robin opened his door.

"I don't know. But I'll let you know." Robin said and entered his room and closed it behind him. He then walked over to his desk and sighed. Then put his head on his desk and groaned. What was he gonna do? He then turned hsi head and saw a picture of Starfire who was smiling a sweet smile that made him feel like his real self...not the leader Robin of the Teen Titans. But the sweet, sensitive and normal Richard Grayson. He smiled and touched Starfire's face on the picture and sighed. He the straightened up and turned on hic computer and started to find ways to find Starfire. As he was typing he paused for a moment and looked back at the picture of Starfire and smiled. "I love you Star. I'll try as soon as possible to get you back."

"Talking to pictures again, huh Biy Wonder?" Raven asked as she opened Robin's door and sat on his bed. Robin startled a little bitmade a small chuckle.

"Sorry...I...I just miss her you know. And I mean...I care about her and...it sucks cause I wanna protect her anyway I could...but...UGH! I just don't know anymore." Robin said and sighed.

"Robin...I know you miss her. We all do. We're your friends, whatever you're going through, we're going through too. We're all in this together."

"But you don't get it. You don't know her the way I do. You don't know how much I love and care about her. She's the most amazing person I've ever met.I'm her best friend and I should have been there for her."

Raven sighed and went over to him. She had never noticed how much Robin felt about Starfire. But you have to admit, they really are a great couple and they are prefect for each other.**(A/N: Well it is true! awww! -sniff-)**Robin was a snobby, heroic, spiky-haired-non-emotion kind of guy and Starfire was perky, sweet and an open person. And that's what made them so perfect for each other.

"Stop you're making me sick." Raven said as she made a gaging sound. Robin chuckled.

"Don't worry, we'll find her. We will get her back."

"I hope so." Robin said and started to type on the keyboard. Raven smiled and walked for the door and left him in his room with his thoughts and emotions.

* * *

**Auothers Note: Awwwww! How cute! Isn't cute that Robin loves Star? -sigh- lol. Hehe, I even put Raven in. She's such a nice friend. Even though she's a lil' moody at times. I think she's cool too. lol. Well anyways, I'm sorry if this is a short chappie but this only focuses on how like Robin misses Star and stuff like that. lol. Oh and I'm already starting on my new fan-fic "Love over Jealousy". lol. It's gonna have love shapy thingys baby! whoop whoop! lol. Well anyways thanks fro all ur reviews, and I hope you all still continue to give really great reviews!**

**rainystarssuperstar- Yep it's still dramatic. lol. Oh and I'm gald u love the fluff. Praise the fluff! lol. Thanks for ur review!**

**titanfan- Always with the questions huh? I guess ur gonna have to wait and find out. lol.**

**starfirefan05- Don't worry I'll add more chaps! lol. It's ok if u don't have pointers right now, I haveto start learning to right some stuff on my own! grr. -scratches head and thinks- But anyways here comes chappie 11!**

**Ldy-FloR- lol. I didn't hurt my knuckles when I did it! lol. ow! I mean...yea! lol. NO! Starfire shouldn't kill herself! That would be...just wrong! hahaha! Just kiddin. Don't worry, I will give ur good reply reviews. So when u see that I update. I have something good for ya. lol. Ahhh! I'm like messing up my spelling. RRR! This is so wrong! -cracks knuckles- Hmmm...I guess my hand feels lazy today. lol. Don't worry I'm already starting on the first chappie of my new story which is of course called "Love over Jealousy". So once this story is over. I'm gonna post it! mwahahaha! I'm expecting to see ur reviews! Awww and u think I'm the best writer? Awwww! How sweet! -gives u huggles- HEY! -pulls Robins arm- He's mine! -runs off with him-. HAHAHA! TAKE THAT! lol. You'll never french kill him ever! I'm gonna protect him! muwahahahaha! Oh heres ur update! hehehe.**

**Well that's all. And Wow Chappie 11! That's longer than my other fanfic! lol. Well anyways on to the next one! YAY!**


	11. Chapter 11: Tragedy

**Chapter 11: Tragedy**

Robin and the Titans walked quietly through the halls. Luckily, Cyborg had disabled all the cameras before mission started.

"Ok. You all know what to do right?" Robin asked as he approached a venillation vent. (**A/N: lol. don't know what's it's called or spelled) **The others nodded.

"Alright. Titans GO!" Robin said but in a whisper and the TItans were off to find any way to stop Slade. Robin then used one of his gadgets from his glove and unscrewed the screws in the vent. Once the vent's covere was removed he climbed in and started to crawl through the dark tunnnels. After what seemed like an eternity, he stopped and listened closely.Under the vent below him, he could hear Starfire soundly sleeping. Robin then quickly took out the screws and jumped and landed on the floor unhurt. Starfire suddenly awoke and sat up and stared into the darkness.

"Who is there?" Starfire called out. Robin smiled. She looked so cute when she was scared. Starfire meanwhile, frantically looked around.

"Hello? Someone is there?" Starfire called out again and strecthed her hand out into the darkness. Robin smiled and took her hand. Starfire gave a little screech and made a starbolt in her hand. From the light of the starbolt, it then revealed what was in front of her. It was Robin. Starfire smiled and Robin smiled back.

"So...are you gonna attack me or what?" Robin asked jokingly. Starfire giggled and put her arms around him.

"Oh! I missed you so much! I knew you would be back!" Starfire said through a soft whisper.

"I missed you too Star." Robin said and returned the embrace. He then pulled back and kissed her forehead and Starfire giggled.

"Where are the others?" Starfire asked and looked around.

"They're off looking for more evidence to bring Slade down." Robin said heroically and again, Starfire gave a little giggle. "Let's get you out of here." Robin said as he took her hand. Starfire nodded and took his hand. Then Robin noticed that Starfire was leaning in for a kiss and leaned in as well. But as their lips were about to touch...

"Awww how cute. You really do make a cute couple."

Starfire and Robin broke out from each others spell and looked at the door. Slade was standing ther and in the back the other Titans were defeated and were being held hostage by Slade's robots.

"Slade." Robin hissed and stepped in front of Starfire. "Leave her alone."

Slade chuckled. "My dear boy. She doesn't belong to you. She belongs to me. As my Apprentice."

Starfire frowned and started a starbolt in her hand. She then stepped in front of Robin. "I am not you're Apprentice anymore." With that, she threw that starbolt at him, sending Slade into the wall. After a moment, the smoke and debris cleared and Slade appeared undamaged. Slade then started to laugh and he then snapped his fingers, signaling his robots to disppear with the others.

"You're going to wish you never did that." Slade said eeriely. Robin frowned and stepped in front of Starfire.

"I said get away from her." Robin barked. Slade smiled behind his mask.

"Ok. Then I'll just have to finish you." Slade said and grabbed Robin by the cloar of his shirt and threw Robin, hard, into the hallway.

As Robin struggled to get to his feet, Starfire stood in shock and frowned. She then started a starbolt in her hand and chraged at Slade. Slade smiled and used the device that Starfire stole and shot Starfire with it. Robin looked up and saw Starfire glowing red **(like the one in Apprentice) **in pain on the ground.

Robin then charged at Slade. Inside of him there was so much anger that noone would describe how much he wanted to hurt, no, kill Slade.

"LEAVE HERE ALONE!" Robin snarled as he hit Slade as hard as he could with his bo-staff. Unfornately, Slade blocked every attack and chuckled.

"My dear boy. Can you not see whta you have done to her? From your anger. She suffers." Slade said and punched him in the chin which sent Robin flying across the room.

Robin struggled to stand up. "Thats...not true."

Slade then approached him. "My dear boy. It is." With that he aimed the ray gun at Robin's head. And just as he was about to shoot him a starbolt collided with the ray gun and broke the device. Slade turned around to see that the starbolt came from Starfire and she wasn't glowing anymore. But from the starbolt she lost all her energy and collapsed onto the floor.

"You little--" Slade started to say but Robin hit him in the head and took out his bo-staff and hit him hard in the face sending half of his maskto fly off and his face started to bleed. Slade then looked at Robin, unfortunately his bare face was covered by the shadows.

"Who are you?" Robin asked. But Slade just chuckled. "Someone you will never know." Slade answered and threw smoked pellets on the ground. Robin's eyes grew wide and he charged into the cloud of smoke.

"YOU MONSTER! COME OUT AND FIGHT!" Robin yelled. But the smoked cleared and Slade had again disappeared. Robin gripped his bo-staff and punched the wall. Then a faint voice called out to him and Robin turned around seeing the hurt Starfire. Robin dropped his bo-staff and ran over to her. And slowly picked her up.

"Star..Starfire talk to me." Robin called out to her. No response. He could feel rage and sadness flow into him. He then felt tears flow into his eyes. He started to cradle Starfire in his arms and pushed a starnd of hair away from her face and kissed her forehead.

_It's not fair. IT'S NOT FAIR! SHE CAN'T LEAVE ME!_

Robin right now was cursing him but his thoughts were interuppted when hand touched his shoulder. Robin turned his head around and saw his other teammates and Cyborg was the onewho laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry man. We'll find a way to save her." Cyborg assured.

"Where were you?" Robin askedhis voice rising.

"We were trying to get to you." Raven said.

"Yeah, but when there's tens of thousands of Slade drones. How could we get to you?" Beast Boy finished.

Robin gripped onto Starfire's shoulders tightly. "She can't leave me...it's not fair. I need her." The others looked at each other. He didn't sound like the hero he is. He sounded...like a child.

"Don't worry. We'll do everything we can to get her back." Raven said. Robin nodded and a tear fell from his face to Starfire's cheek. Starfire was breathing, but they were deep and shallow breaths.

So as Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg and Robin with Starfire in his arms, walked to the T-Car. Robin for once didn't feel the same and felt the same way he did when he lost he parents.

"I love you Starfire." he whispered and slowly put her in the T-Car.

* * *

**Authors Note: PHEW! FINALLY! I UPDATED! -does a little dance-Awww how sad! Starfire gets hurt. -sigh- Hugs Robin. Awww it's ok. She'll be all better!Anyways, sorry for taking such a long huge time to do this chappie. I have been busy this whole week! lol. Well as always. Please Review!**

**titanfan- lol. Another question? lol. Yes, this is my longest one yet.**

**staremerald- Thanks! But you rock too! Nice review! I'm glad you enjoy my stories. And yeah, Starfire and Robin are my fave-couple too. THEY RULE! GO ROBIN AND STAR!**

**rainystarssuperstar- Yep still dramatic. Don't worry the next chappie will be very fluffy! lol. Bring on the fluff! Thanks, I'm glad you enjoy my story.**

**starfirefan05- Well I thought of somethin! YAY! And I'm gonna put the next chappie about Rob and Star. So yea. Enjoy!**

**Yukarimobile- thanks! I loved how you saidthat you love the idea. lol. Oh and Ijust get the ideas when the popinto my mind. hahaha. so it's kinda random. lol. Oh and I'm sooooo happythat you think it's really good! yay! -huggles-**

**Ldy-FloR- hahaha! ur lazy! -gasp- Well did you see? Huh? Huh? Starfire got hurt! -gasps again- Awww Poor Robin! -kisses him- ha! beat that! Oh and I'm glad that you can't wait for my next fan-fic. lol. I hope that I'll see ur review! Man, I keep saying that. Oh and do you have Yahoo Messenger? I would like to chat with ya. lol. Did you know I dressed up as SuperGirl for Halloween? hahaha! Ur SuperWoman and I'm SuperGirl! hahaha! It's all like burn Slade! -gets a doll of Slade and punches it really hard- HA! Take that! -does a little dance- By the ways, sorry for taking so long in writtin the chappie. lol. Been so busy. Fine, you can Speedy and Red X, but Robin will defintely come to me. -sigh- I wish he was real. But oh well! Hope to see ur next review!**

**Well thanks again for all ur reviews! And keep reviewing. THAT'S WHAT MAKE MY STORY GO ON! lol. Sorry for the drama there. hehehe. well anyways. The next chappie will be sooooooooooo fluffy! I hope you enjoy! So here comes Chappie 12! (_thinks: WOW! CHAPTER 12! Now this is super long!)_**


	12. Chapter 12: Miracles do Happen

**Author's note: YAY! FLUFF! Don't mind if its a lil' bit corny! hehee!****

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Miracles do Happen**

"You have to cure her!" Robin shouted as Cyborg.

"Well...she is sort of in a coma Rob. There's nothing we can do." Cyborg replied strcatching his head. Robin again looked through the glass that showed where Starfire lay. She waslying onone of the beds that was laidout for her and he was motionless. She actually looked likeSleeping Beauty. Robin felt like tears were going to form in his eyes. But kept them inside becausethe leaderof the Teen Titans couldn't just cry in front of his team.

"Sorry Robin. The only way that she can receiver was if there was some sort of miracle." Raven said. Robin punched the wall as tears started to form in his eyes.

"C'mon. Let's leave him alone." Beast Boy suggested. The others nodded as they all left the Boy Wonder with Starfire.

Robin opened the door and walked over to her. He then took a chair and sta there staring at her. She still vreathed shallow breaths and her hair was neatly fixed. Robin took her hand and used his other hand to stroke her face. He smiled and pusheda starnd if hair away from her face.

"Star...I'm sorry." Robin mummured and sighed. "I should have been there. I should have protected you." A tear slid from his mask and rolled down the Boy Wonder's cheek. "It should be in your state right now...GOSH! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!"

Another tear slid down his cheek. "Please Star...don't leave me...Star...If you leave me...I won't be the same. I love you so much." Suddenly, a sob escaped from him and from right there he started to cry. He put his head down and started to cry on her bed. Who was this? Was this the leader of the Teen Titans? Or was this Richard Grayson?

Moments later, Robin was still crying next to her while the other Titans watched him from the window.

"Man...he really likes her huh?" Beast Boy asked.

"I guess it really hurts for him. I mean...he loves her. Makes me wanna cry y'all." Cyborg said wiping his eye.

Raven was silent for a minute until she spoke. "I never saw him this...this sad." Then a tear slid down his face which caused the others to notice.

"Raven, are you crying?" Beast Boy asked as Cyborg turned to look. Raven wiped her eye.

"NO! I just have something in my eye. Besides, crying is pointless to your emotions. It won't solve anything." raven said putting her hood on. "I'll be in my room." With that she retreated back to her room.

"I guess the thing about Starfire really is impacting on all of us...especially Robin." Cyborg said as Beast Boy nodded in agreement.

"I know what you mean. Starfire is like one of our best friends. Even though she is kinda...you know...umm...what's that word..."

"Wierd."

"Ya!"

"But Beast Boy. She can be fun too. That's what makes her...her. WHOA! I'M STARTING TO START LIKE ROBIN!"

Beast Boy started to chuckle. "Why you like her?"

"NO! Would you ever think I would do that to Robin?"

"You got a point."

"Well all I know...is that all of us care about her. Especially Robin."

"Poor Robin."

After a few minutes of staring at the sobbin Boy Wonder. The two also returned to their rooms to rest.

Robin start to calm down and start to drift off into sleep.

"I'm...I'm not leaving you Starfire." Robin said and squeezed her hand. "I love you Starfire."

As Robin started to close his eyes, he then started to feel soft touch his face. _Maybe it's just the wind...Starfire..._

"Star..." Robin mummured.

"Yes?" A soft, weak voice answered. With that Robin sat straight up and looked down at Starfire, who was staring back at him with her emerald eyes. Starfire face then turned with sympathy.

"Robin...why are you crying?" Starfire asked and wiped a tear away from his face and smiled. Robin smiled and then started to plant her whole face with kises.

"Robin? wait...what is wrong?" Starfire asked again. Robin pulled away and took off his mask to look at Starfire with his bare eyes. Starfire gave a little squeal from the blue of his eyes. Actually, she was stunned by their beauty. Robin just coninued to star at her. Starfire had a few bruises and cuts on her arms but he face was untouched. "Robin?" she asked again as she slowly sat up, seeing the her boyfriend was in a stunned state.

Suddenly, Robin embraced Starfire and made his grasp a little tight, but Starfire didn't notice that at all.

"Starfire...I'm never letting you go. Never." Robin said into her ear. Starfire giggled and returned his embrace.

"But Robin, if you will not let me go...then how will we defend the city?" Robin asked as she pulled away and smiled a warm smile at him

Robin blushed and gave a light chuckle. "Star...I mean...I'm always going to protect you. All this was my fault. I'M SO STUPID! If only I could have been there to protect you! UGH! I'm such an idiot! I'M SUCH A BIG--"

Robin was interuppted as Starfire put a finger on his lips. "Shhh...it is no ones fault...and you are none of those things."

"But...but...Kitten...and you being jealous...and...and...I never wanted you to be jealous...and and..." Robin began to stutter. Starfire giggled and put her hand to his face, which made himsmile to her touch and calmed him down.

"Robin...I know you did not want to waht you call this 'cheating' on me. It should be my fault. Because of my jealousy, it has gotten out of hand, and I have gone to your arch enemy that has gotten everyone into trouble and that has caused you to worry about me and I am fine, but you are upset and now you are sad and you say you are a jerk, but you are really not and I am sorry for everything and..." And with that she took a deep breath and Robin waited.

"I am just trouble to all of you. And now I have become a burden to you the the others." She said and sighed. Robun smiled and cupped her chin to meet his gaze.

"Who said you were trouble and a burden?" Robin asked.

"No one..but..I have become--"

"Star, you're not a burden or trouble."

"Yes, I am." she said as she pulled her knees to her chest.

"Star. You're not toruble. And you're not a burden. You see, you're not that kind of girl here that slobbers over a guy just for fun. Starfire, you're different than the girls here on my planet. You're fun, honest,...beautiful. You're amazing. That's why I feel in love with you." Robin said and kissed her cheek.

Starfire blushed. "And I have never had anyone like you on my planet...I love you Robin." Starfire said and pressed her lips against his and Robin put his arms around her waist as Starfire put her arms around his neck. After their kiss ended, Starfire pulled away and looked deep into his eyes.

"Star just remember, you are my best friend and more than that. So don't think you're a burden or trouble. Cause you're not. Ok?" Robin said wiping a tear that was running down her face.

Starfire nodded and again kissed him. And as they were kissing, Cyborg was looking through the window smiling.

"Miracles do happen." he muttured.

* * *

**Auother's Note: Sorry I took so long again. I've been so busy lately. lol. ok, ok, that and I was a lil' lazy lol. Sorry! well don't worry I'll try and update the last chappie ASAP! Can you smell the fluff in this chappie? lol. awww! the next chappie is gonna be the last chappie! WAHHHH! Well I hope you enjoyed it as much as I made this. well, here comes chappie 13!**

**Ldy-Flor - MWUAHAHAHAHA! I'm bad! Just kiddin! Oh and yes, I am a genius. Jus kiddin..again! Thanks for saying its awesome! Again you have the best review! But wait, red x is another guy _like _Robin. But I have the _real _Robin. HAHA! take that! Oh you have aim? me too! I'll e-mail u to give u my sn later! YAY! Anyways, I'm almost done with this fan-fic! WAHHH! Hope you still review! Oh and again I hope to see ur review in my new fan-fic! YAY! C ya then!**

**Yukarimoblie- YAY! I updated! Again sorry if I took so long! WAHH! lol. now im acting like a baby! haha!AHHH! Ur going through the computer! lol. Man you really must like star. But that depends on if ur a boy or girl...lol just kidding. HA! that'd be funny if u had superpowers. THEN YOU CAN BE A MEMBER OF THE TEEN TITANS! YAY! HA! But i guess it would be fun to be on T.V.**

**starfirefan05- I know it was a wierd chap and none taken. lol. Here's ur update!**

**titanfan- I know! YAY FLUFF! PRAISE THE FLUFF!**

**Oh and by the ways if I forgot to mention ur review! I'm sorry! My inbox and floders are waaaaaayyyy mixed up! lol. Thanks for ur reviews! And here's the last chappie of "Love Can Never Change"!**


	13. Chapter 13: What Now?

**Chapter 13: What Now?**

"Great job team." Robin declared as they walked through the park.

"Yes, I do believe that we have kicked the butt." Starfire siad smiling.

Beast Boy and Cyborg tried not to laugh. Raven then sent them a glaring look and faced Robin and Starfire.

"Yeah, big whoop." Raven replied.

"So what now?" Beast Boy asked.

Cyborg scratched his head. And a lightbulb lit up in his head.

"FOOOOOZZZZBAAALLLL!" Cyborg said and ran out to the field.

"I TOTALLY AGREE!" Beast Boy yelled as he ran onto ths ago he was crying over you in the infirmary." Raven said while reading her book.

"I know. Robin has told me. But that just shows that Robin really loves me. And I love him. I would have done the same thing if Robin was in my state a few weeks ago." Starfire replied and watched as Robin threw the football to Cyborg.

"You know Starfire?" Raven said looking up.

"Yes?" Starfire said smiling.

"You're just...ewww..."Raven replied and rolled her eyes. Starfire cocked her head to the side.

"Raven, but I know you may have some feelings for Beast Boy." Starfire said giggling. Raven gasped and a ballon popped at a little girls party.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Raven said and buried her head in her book. Starfire giggled again and stood up.

"Well I will go to this machine. It provides water yes?" Starfire asked. Raven nodded. Starfire looked at the drinking fountain and after a few minutes,she figured out how it works and started to drink water. A few boys, about the same age as Robin and Starfire(**lets just say they're both 16**),a few feet away from her were watching.

"Hey, wanna go talk to that hottie?" a boy in blonde, spiky hair asked.

"Nah, besides you do know who that is right?" another boy in red hair answered.

"Yeah, I heard that she's part of that super-freak show that live in the T shaped tower." a boy in sandy brown hair said.

"Whatever who cares." the blonde boy said and walked over to Starfire, who was just finished drinking. Starfire looked up and saw the boy.

"Hello." Starfire said.

"Hey cutie. I'm Seth. Say wanna catch a bite at the Pizza Parlor?" Seth askedand smiled a charming smile.

"Well Seth, I am Starfire and I am not sure if I can join you and leave my friends behind." Starfire said and looked ather friends.

Meanwhile, Robin was just about to see what wasgoing on. Robin raised his arm and ran backwards.

"Go long Robin! Go long!" Cyborg called. Robin ran back and looked at Starfire as she was talking to Seth. Suddenly, Robin got tackled by Beast Boy. Robin was too busy from his jealousy.

_Who is this guy? How could he be flirting with my girlfriend? MY STARFIRE! I'll take care of this. _

"Ha! Take that!" Beast Boy mocked. His grin then faded as Robin pushed him off and Beast Boy frowned. "Dude, what is your problem?"

"Robin?" Cyborg asked.

"So wanna catch a movie?" Seth kept on asking. "For a pretty girl like you, you should hang out with a guy like me."

Starfire gave him a weak smile. "I am pleased to think that you think I am attracting but I have got to get back to my friends." With that, Starfire walked around him but Seth blocked her path.

"C'mon, it's just one little movie." Seth convinced.

"No." Starfire replied.

"Why, it's not like your'e taken or anything." Seth replied crossing is arms

"In fact she is taken." A voice said behind him. Seth turned around to see Robin. "She's taken by me."

Seth turned pale. Anger burned in Robin's eyes behind his mask.

"Don't you ever, try and steal her from me." Robin growled.

"Ok, ok!" Seth said and turned and ran away like a baby.

_Ha. Take that!_

"Robin!" Starfire said and ran over to him in put him in a tight embrace. Robin smiled and returned it.

"Are you ok?" Robin asked as he put her hands to her face.

"Yes, Robin I am undamaged. Annoyed, but undamaged." Starfire said smiling. "But Robin? Why were you so well...angry and agressive?"

Robin chuckled. "Well, Star let me ask you do you love me?" Robin asked as he kissed her forehead.

Starfire blushed. "Of course! Do you?" Starfire asked.

"Why do you think I was angry at that guy?" Robin asked. Starfire now was confused.

"I donnot undersatnd Robin. How could you be asking that question, if I asked you first, why you were so mean and agressive, but you have now asked me why i think you were upset, which I donnot know this question, but I do think you are jealous, but still, I am now confused, because you have repeated what I have asked which is the question-"

Starfire was suddenly interupted as Robin pressed his lips against hers and they were enveloped into a loving kiss, with them holding each other in their arms. Until...

"Hey love birds! Let's go!" Cyborg called out.

"Yeah, we're gonna miss movie night! Hey Raven, wanna pick the movie this time?" Beast Boy asked.

"No." Raven replied.

"Ok, why don't we video tape you shutting up. That would be a great movie." Raven said moodily. Beast Boy frowned.

"Well, why don't we video tape, you as a--"

"Ok, ok, you two. Robin and Starfire! Hurry up!" Cyborg called.

Robin and Starfire followed hand in hand.

"So what's your answer?" Robin asked.

"Well, I am accounting on the fact that you were ummm...jealous." Starfire said giggling. Robin started to blush.

"No. I was not jealous. I was defending you." Robin said. Starfire looked at him with concern. "Ok, yeah I was jealous. But Starfire, I...I just don't like to see you with other boys. I mean, not to sound rude, but Starfire, you're my girlfriend and I love you. I don't want to see you get hurt and I care about you."

Starfire blushed at what he had just said. "I in turn feel the same way Robin. I want you to know that I will never love anyone as much as you." With that she kissed his cheek and held on to his arm and put her head on his shoulder. "So what now Robin?"

Robin looked down on her. "Well we can just go home."

"No, but Robin. We are still going to have to defend this city. What will happen to us?" Starfire asked looking back at him.

"Well, Starfire listen to me. I promise you that I will protect you. As long as you are ready for the challenges we might face, But Starfire, I know we will always be together and you will always be my best friend and more. Don't worry, nothing will happen to us. Ok?" Robin assured and kissed her forehead again.

"Agreed. I love you Robin." Starfire said. Robin smiled.

"I love you too Starfire. I always have and always will." Robin replied and as he leaned down for a kiss, until Cyborg honked the T-Car.

"IF YOU DON'T MOVE WE'LL WAIT FOR YOU AT THE TOWER!" Cybrig yelled from the car.

"We're coming!" Starfire and Robin replied in unison and went over to the T-Car. From now on, they were ready for any challenges ahead. With that, their love was stronger than ever. From that experience, Starfire and Robin of the Teen TItans have now learned _LoveCan Never Change._

_-The End-_

_

* * *

_

**Authors Note: Wahhh! That's all folks!I hope you enjoyed this fan-fic of mine. Thanks for all the reviwers out there who raed this fan-fic! I love you all! I hope you all still read the fan-fics I read. Especially the one I just published, which is called "Mothers Day Blues". Hope you read it! Oh and I also updated my profile! I also will be making another one-shot called "Could It Be?" and it will be my very first song fic. I hope you will enjoy it. Anyways thanks for reading "Love Can Never Change". By the ways I'm sorry that I took so long to write this chapter!**

**Ldy-FloR- Yeah, thanks for saying that it was such a good story. Yep, and time goes so fast! Oh! I just love your reviews! lol. I'm glad your in love with this story! I read one of ur stories too. I hope you make more stories later! Oh and if you wanna IM me on AIM. I'll e-mail you later. -cries- I'm going to miss your reviews for my long fan-fics. I hope you still will review my other-fan fics. I just love your reviews! Yep, and the triangle is coming up real soon, I hope you review that too. I wanna thank you for reviewing too. Oh and by the ways, you can have the Red X, where there is no Robin. Ha! Robin is soooooooo hot!**

**titanfan- I know! It ended! wahhh!**

**starfirefan05- Yep, the last one was a lovey dovey chappie! Hehe! I hope you liked it! Thanks for reviewing and saying that I'm a good writer.**

**Again thanks and I hope you guys still review my fan-fics!**

**_-xxterraxx_ :)**


End file.
